conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Komet
work in progress ~ Alphabet Komet's alphabet is phonetic; each sound has one sound and words are pronounced how they are spelled. Komet words usually are never capitalized. Words are stressed on the second to last sylable Language properties Like most Polynesian languages, Komet's pronouns have three persons (first, second, and third) and three numbers (singular, dual, and plural). These pronouns work both in the subjective and objective case. Komet is a subject-object-verb language. It uses tense particles to denote what tense one is speaking in. Additionally, Komet is a language that allows couplets - simple to-be sentences can be created by simply putting the subject and object next to each other Particles useful in making a sentence *vi - marks the subject of the sentence (only used in either to-be sentences or in sentences with both a subject and an object, otherwise it is redundant). *aku - marks the past tense *em - marks the future tense *mat - makes the sentence a question, placed at end of sentence *lo - makes the sentence negative, placed at end of sentence, literally means "no" *ya - particle often put at the end of sentences, often just for emphasis Example sentences *'i 'olelo ya - I am talking *'i vi au 'olelo - I talk to you, i am talking to you *'i vi au 'e 'olelo - I will talk to you. *'i kau 'aku 'olelo - i talked to her *'au vi 'i 'em 'olelo mat? - Will you talk to me? *'au vi 'i 'e 'olelo lo - You aren't talking to me *kau vi 'alatet - she/he is a doctor Adjectives Adjectives are placed after the noun. In addition, the adjective must agree with the first letter of the noun. To make gramatical sense, one must add the nouns first consonent to the base adjective, which always begins with i. If the noun begins with a vowel, a glottal stop (') is added. *katvi kinanako - the sad person *'alatet 'ikiki - the good doctor Demonstratives People are just refered to as "kau", meaning she/he. Quantifiers As in English, words denoting number or amount are placed before the noun *maui katvi vi kau ala'ala - everyone loves her/him (maui; every) *'i vi tek ko'u 'oe - I have two dogs. Important phrases: *yat - yes *lo - no *'oloha - hello/goodbye *'au vi 'ikiki mat? - how are you? (singular; literally "are you good?") *yat, 'i vi 'ikiki ya, mo 'au? - yes, I am doing good, and you? (response to 'au vi 'ikiki mat) *'au vi iti'inkilit 'olelo mat? - do you speak English? *'au vi itikomet 'olelo mat? - do you speak Komet? *helehele - a little *pau'u! - stop! *ha'uha'u! -fire! Numbers *0 - nuk *1 - ki *2 - tek *3 - tem *4 - vap *5 - kam *6 - pit *7 - tela *8 - naua *9 - naui *10 - oko *11 - okomoki *12 - okomotek *20 - tekoko *21 - tekokomoki *100 - oko'oko *101 - oko'okomoki *118 - oko'kiokomonaua *123 - oko'tekokomotem *1000 - oko'oko'oko Working Dictionary Category:Languages